What Should Have Happened Between Sonic and Amy
by silverblaze31
Summary: This is set during Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood before you go to Nocturne. It's the Sonamy scene in the game that happens if you do pretty much everything just right. Rated T just to be safe


_Yeah I know it's been a while since I worked on a story but for some reason Fanfiction hasn't been working for THE longest time ever. I know I have the Alternate Dimension thing to work on and I'm getting to that. For now enjoy Sonamyness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. This is just what I think should have happened _

_

* * *

__"Finally!"_ I think to myself. After chasing Imperator Ix for what seems like forever we're finally going to his fortress. I enter the Cyclone and I'm immediately confronted by Tails.

"Well then, I guess we know what we have to do." Tails begins.

"Then let's do it," I reply impatiently. We JUST had a meeting about this.

"Let me know as soon as you're ready to go. Keep in mind, once we signal the Zoah, we won't have much time to do anything but head straight for Nocturne," Tails reminds me. I nod to Tails and start to leave the Cyclone to do some last minute things when Amy stops me.

"Sonic, could I speak with you alone for a bit?" Amy asks me.

"Uh, sure Amy," I say. I'm a bit shocked to be honest because ever since Amy told me about her new boyfriend Dexter she hasn't tried to speak with me alone.

"Great!" Amy exclaims happily. Amy doesn't even hesitate as she turns to face everyone to say "Hey everyone! Could Sonic and I have a little privacy here?"

"What for?" Rouge asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, you can talk in front of us," Knuckles agrees.

"I don't understand what's so--" Tails begins before Amy explodes.

"I said GET OUT!" Amy shouts. I wince because sure enough she's angry and when she's angry she takes her hammer out...

Everyone gets shocked and stare at her in silence.

"Er, sure. Just a few minutes, though. We have stuff to do!" Tails says nervously. I really can't blame him. I wait anxiously for Amy to finish pushing everyone out of the Cyclone.

"Thanks, Sonic. I just wanted to talk a moment," Amy says finally facing me. Her anger is gone and instead she has the most beautiful smile. "I was thinking, and I know we're going into some real danger today. We're fought some dangerous foes but these are echidnas from another dimension! With Giziods! And you've been so nice to me and all, and I... well, I..."

"What is it?" I ask her. So, she's noticed me trying to get her attention. Maybe that's why she wanted privacy... to tell me to leave her alone because her boyfriend is better then I'll ever be.

"I just wanted you to know that I... I care for you, Sonic. And, well, some part of me thinks this could be the end. Some of the things you said to me before we came here... they gave me a little hope," Amy stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I guess I wanted to know... do you like me too? Do you feel anything for me at all?"

Do I like Amy Rose? I can answer that easily: No. I don't like Amy... but then again... ever since Amy told me she had a boyfriend I became jealous. I got the urge to try to win Amy's heart back. In other words I know I don't like Amy. I love her. But I can't let her know that! There are only two things that stop me from declaring my love for Amy and they still pose a threat: Eggman and Dexter. Eggman, just because he can hurt Amy before I could do anything to stop him. I haven't met Dexter but he's the luckiest guy on Earth. He has Amy and if he was smart he'd never let her go. I guess I can't tell Amy how much I love her.

"Of course I do, Amy. I like all my friends," I lie. It's probably what Amy wanted to hear anyway.

So why is she sad?

"I-- I see. Well, that makes sense, I guess. You're Sonic, after all. I guess we'd better get back to work. We have a world to save, and all that." Amy says sadly as she begins to leave the Cyclone. I should have left it at that...

"Wait, Amy." I turn to face her. I can't bear to lie to my beautiful Rose.

"Just let me go, okay?" Amy asks me sadly.

"No, Amy. I care for you a lot, okay?" I blurt out. Great... damage has been done.

"But you just said... Argh!" Amy shouts angrily, " Make up your mind, Sonic! Do you have any idea what it's like to be pushed around by a boy you like? It's not fair! Grow up, Sonic. Just grow up!" I backed away from Amy until she admitted (during her shouting) that she still liked me. As Amy stomps away I seize my chance.

"Ames... I'm sorry if I hurt you but..." I stop talking and I hear Amy sigh and walk to face me.

"Sonic, I have to know... do you like me, too?" Amy asked, "don't lie to me."

"Definitely, Amy. I care for you a lot," I whisper. I close my eyes and wait for Amy to tell me that we could never be.

"Really? You... really? I-- I didn't expect you to say that! It makes me so happy!" Amy giggles and hugs me. I freeze. This isn't what I was expecting!

"I love you, Ames..." I murmur, pulling her closer to me. As I hugged her my thoughts turned to Dexter. What about him?

"I can't wait to tell everyone about my new boyfriend!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"And what about Dexter?" I blurt out without thinking. I immediately regret it because I don't want to think about **HIM**.

"Dexter? Ha! Dexter is just a guy I imagined. I wanted to make you jealous. I don't need him now!" Amy giggles.

"In case you're wondering if it worked it did," I say, hugging her even tighter. We sat in the Cyclone just talking about what we'd do if we survived everything.

"Well... Tails only gave us a few moments so we'd better go get ready to save the world... together!" Amy said, after remembering what Tails had said earlier. I hesitate and debated whether or not to let her go. I eventually did but slowly.

"After all this is over we'll go on a date you've always dreamed of," I promise. I leaned towards Amy and kissed her forehead.

I can't wait to go on a date with my Amy Rose.

My girlfriend.

* * *

_So what did you think? Review please!!_


End file.
